


Coping Mechanisms

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: Everyone copes with loss in their own way. For some, that means finding comfort in the arms, or bed, of another.





	Coping Mechanisms

Grief, mourning, loss, they affected people in strange ways. For some it caused anger, for some depression, for some sadness. There were as many outcomes as there were people. Just as each person was affected, so too did they find a way to cope.

Some found solace in activities, spending their free time keeping busy. Others coped in more destructive ways, turning to things such as alcohol to keep their grief at bay. For some though, they found their relief in others, especially those who had experienced such loss before. They could sometimes cope just by talking and being heard and knowing they weren’t alone, but at other times it took a bit more to wipe away the memories, if only for a moment.

It had happened after The Fall for the first time. They’d found each other in Vale, grieving and huddled away from all the reunited families and friends. The ones who actually got their loved ones back. They were both stuck though, trapped by the harsh realities of life in a world without those most important to them. Overflowing emotions and a desperate need to fill the void and get a respite from the pain caused what could only be described as a hasty and reckless action.

However, it had helped. For a few moments they weren’t alone, they weren’t thinking about the pain and the loss and their loved ones who would never return. Once the moment passed, they returned to the world, but no longer alone in their suffering. It was dangerous, stupid, and self-destructive, but it worked.

That was how they found themselves here now. A hotel room in Vale, small and simple but enough for the night. There was only one bed, but of course, that would be plenty. She had checked in first, she always chose the place, but he didn’t care. Whatever made her more comfortable.

As he stepped into the room she was already there, sitting on the bed. She wore an odd piece of lingerie, hanging loose and almost see-through but not quite, showing off her legs and stomach while hiding her more intimate areas. It was fairly typical if not for the color, pink and brown, clearly meant to match her hair. Where she’d get a specific piece like that he had no idea, but he wasn’t going to ask either.

Not bothering to make small talk, she wasn’t very chatty anyway, he took off his armor, setting it to the side along with his sword and shield. Following that he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his hoodie and the shirt underneath, tossing them to the side. He could feel her watching him as she undressed, but he didn’t care, they’d done it before.

Then he moved down to his pants, undoing them and pushing them down, bending at the waist to get his socks as well. Now only in his boxers he moved towards her on the bed as she scooted back, drawing him in. When he reached it he moved to his hands and knees, crawling over it to her as she leaned against the headboard. Leaning in he kisses her, pressing his lips to her almost hungrily, and she returns it with the same neediness in her touch.

“It’s been too long.” Jaune says, breaking both the kiss and the silence.

She doesn’t respond, at least not with words. Instead she raises her hands, one going to the side, the other to the back of his neck as she meets his eyes. Then she pulls him back into the kiss, her fingers gripping his hair.

He closes his eyes and returns it, trying to get lost in it. Then he breaks it only to move down, kissing at her neck as she tilts her head back to let him. One of his hands goes to her waist, and then slides up her back, fumbling for a moment with the strap before he manages to undo it.

She raises her arms as he lifts the top off, exposing her bare chest and leaving her in just her panties. He moves down again, kissing over her chest and then sucking on one nipple while the hand not supporting him moves to her breast, massaging it gently yet still firm. She gasps softly as he does, returning her hands to him and holding his head to her chest.

He flicked his tongue over her nipple as he sucked, swirling it around and then closing his teeth to bit gently and tug on it, something he’d found she enjoyed. Switching then he moves over to the other one, repeating the process and earning a soft moan for his efforts as he does so. Then he moves down more, kissing down her stomach and settling between her thighs. He lifts them up, resting her knees on his shoulders as he turns his head, kissing up one of her thighs, and then coming back to kiss his way up the other, stopping at the wet spot on her panties.

Reaching up he grabs the waistband and pulls as Neo raises her legs so he can get them off. He doesn’t wait then, moving in and licking up her pussy in one long slow motion. Then he does it again, and again, licking her already wet slit as she begins to breathe heavily. Using the tip of his tongue he went faster then, up and down, and then back to long slow ones. When she let out a small moan he moved up and sucked on her clit, flicking his tongue over it, and she gasped to cut off the moan.

Hands in his hair gripped tight and pulled, causing him to move up and into a deep kiss, her tongue pushing its way into his mouth. A hand reaches down between them, rubbing over his hard shaft through his underwear. After a moment she reaches up to the waist band and tries to push them down, her arms not quite long enough to get them very far though.

Moving his own hand he reached down, pushing them down and then kicking them off, freeing his shaft as it bounced slightly. He wouldn’t say he was extremely well endowed, nothing compared to the videos on the CCT or the ads he saw, but he believed he was at least average, or maybe bigger, and he certainly hadn’t heard any complaints from Neo yet.

In fact even now she reached down, taking it in her hand and stroking it, spreading some of the precum that leaked from the tip over it. Then she adjusted, pointing it down at her slit and lining it up just right while she massaged it with her fingers.

Taking the hint he leaned in, kissing her again and pushing forward slowly, slipping the head into her. He didn’t stop then, continuing the slow push forward, sliding more and more of himself into her as he did so. Eventually he broke the kiss as he stopped pushing into her and began to pull back slowly, sliding out and causing her to grip at his back a bit as he did so.

Bracing himself with one hand he groped at her breast with the other, pinching her nipple between two fingers while he massaged it. As he did he pushed back in, faster this time, beginning to set a pattern as he thrust forward into her and then pulled back, again and again, starting slow but getting a bit faster each time.

She arched her back as he did, pressing her breast into his hand. Her legs came up, wrapping around him as her arms clutched at his back. Her nails dug into his skin, hard enough to leave marks if it wasn’t for his aura. With her eyes closed her breathing grew heavy, just as his did, a slight sheen of sweat starting to break out over them as he pushed into her again and again, filling and stretching her.

He leaned down towards her, not for a kiss but to her neck, a bit of an odd angle at their height difference, but one he could manage. Without stopping in his thrusts he sucked on her neck, causing her to tilt her head back and moan out in pleasure through her erratic breathing. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer, but could tell she was getting closer as well. In an effort to get her over the edge with him he redoubled his efforts, his hand groping harder at her breasts, his hips thrusting with more force into her, causing the bed to knock against the wall, and his teeth bit down on her neck.

Sure enough, experience and effort served to help them know. Not long after his increased attempts it worked, the sudden increase in force and pleasure pushing her over the edge with a wordless cry as she tensed up, clinging to him.

He felt it as she clung to him, her whole body tensing up beneath him. As she did she tightened up around his cock as well, even more that she had been before. Already close to his release this pushed him over the edge as well. A few more deep, powerful thrusts and he held within her as he came, shooting his load inside of her.

For a time they just laid there like that, enjoying the afterglow and catching their breath. Eventually though even that had to break. With a grunt of effort Jaune rolled off of her, lying on his back beside her. Some more time passed like that, just lying there, thinking of nothing.

He was surprised when she was the first one to get up; typically he was the one to do so. Instead this time he watched as she walked around, naked, gathering up her more typical clothes and putting them on. Then she got the lingerie she’d been wearing and put it in a case before she grabbed her umbrella and went to the door. Just as she opened the door she pulled out her scroll and tapped on it for a moment, then she turned and gave him a wink and a smirk before stepping out, closing the door behind her.

Getting up he walked over to his pants and pulled out his scroll, opening it. One new message. As expected it was from her, with nothing but a time, date, and location, and then a winking face to finish it off. Moving back to the bed he fell down on it and tapped out a response. “See you there.” He says.

**Author's Note:**

> So another request done. Should be caught up after just a few more. Hopefully it won't take too long. So until next time, have a nice day!


End file.
